The Promise
by dianahawk
Summary: Someone dies. Someone cries. Someone promises.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly. Who, in full possession of mental faculties, would have a pink sofa? A stupid and large pink sofa. Oh, wait. That's right. Helena. Stupid, stupid sofa. She only bought it to make me roll my eyes. I swear.

_"So... Do you hate it?" She jumps in her back into the hideous thing and flashes a mocking smile. DIDN'T I TOLD YOU?_

_"Oh no, I totally love it. Not my fault if it gets more colourful." Let's say that the pink sofa became addicted to caffeine._

Stupid sofa. I bet that a sick Dalmatian was skinned alive. Stupid Helena for buying it. Stupid Helena for dying. Stupid bottle of tequila.

* * *

Shayera was still in her yellow costume when she knocked at Helena Bertinelli's apartment door, a vodka bottle in her left hand.

"HELENA IS DEAD! GO AWAY KNOCKING MONSTER!" A really drunk Dinah Lance yelled.

"Dinah, it's Shay. Open the door." The thanagarian was doing her best to not be herself at the moment. She really wanted to release her sarcasm. _Not the time Shayera._

"SHAY! SHAYERAAAA, I'M COMIIIIIING!" Glass breaking was heard. "DON'T WORRY, IT WAS EMPTY!"

A few trips later the door opened. Shayera looked at her fallen friend. Her eyes were a shadow of the bright blue ones, red and swollen from crying, her blond hair was in an inexplicable mess and her clothes and hands were dirty with dry blood_. Helena's blood, _thought Shayera. The red headed had no time to react, The blonde take the bottle and tripped back to the sofa.

"YOU KNOW SHAYERA... COME HERE!" Dinah was really deaf when she was drunk. She tapped a place next to her in the sofa. Shayera was preventing her mouth to open. She didn't knew what to say, she only knew that whatever came from her mouth was not going to help Dinah. So she did as told. Dinah immediately started crying in Shay's arms, taking pauses from the embrace to drink from the bottle. After what seemed hours, Dinah looked deep into those green eyes and their owner felt her soul naked.

"Shayera, promise me. Just promise me. " Dinah was being threatening.

"Promise what Di?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Tell Diana that she is your best friend. Don't let her die. Promise." Tears were slipping but her voice was firm.

"I..." Shayera sounded unsure.

"PROMISE!"

"I promise. "

Dinah smiled and headed for the shower leaving Shayera with her promise.

**HELENA BERTINELLI AKA HUNTRESS**

** DINAH LANCE AKA BLACK CANARY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A.N.: I forgot to mention in the first chapter, my first language is not English , it's Portuguese, so forgive my mistakes. Reviews are welcome and appreciated :)**

The funeral was simple. Well, as simple as catholic religion allows. Shayera refused to wear black clothes. It just didn't seem right to her. White jeans, blue tank top and denim jacket. Helena gave it to her.

_ "See, with that jacket no one will notice your wings. We can go out tonight!" Helena was smiling that devil smile of hers._

_ "Oh sure. No one will notice my wings because of the jacket!" Shay faked joy and fascination, eyes and mouth wide open. "And I'm in love with Vixen." Shayera's face went back to a scowl. _

_ "Are you? God women, you could have told that you played for the team! Do I have a chance? Don't worry, Dinah shares." A mocking smile never left Huntress lips._

_ "You know, one day I will start to believe that you two are a couple. "_

_ "We are! But... ", she sighed dramatically and put her hands in the air in defeat, "...she likes to play with arrows. Love is blind... Love is blind..."_

_ "I'm going to pretend I never heard that." Helena continued to suffer dramatically. "Anyway, I didn't get the jacket logic."_

_ "Oh, If you only wear the jacket I can assure you that your wings it's the last thing that people are going to notice."_

Shayera also refused to look into Diana's eyes. The Amazon did not get tired of looking for the emerald eyes. In the church, in the way to the cemetery, the winged warrior always felt the blue orbs which she refused to acknowledge creating holes in her back. She ignored them. S_tubbornness? No, pride. It's not the same thing? Shayera don't look at her!_

A cemetery is not always a morbid and creepy place. Dinah knows damn well that Helena was happier in that cemetery than in the outside world. The group of superheroes was silently approaching the Bertinellis's tombstones. Not much leaguers had come, but they were more than enough. Only the ones with a secret identity were wearing their costumes. Dinah felt Ollie squeeze her hand. She looked at his eyes.

"We have to go to the other side pretty bird." His voice was secure and sweet, a not well disguised I love you. Dinah squeezed back but did not talk. It's Huntress funeral, not Helena's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Is Canary staying here?"

Flash was unsure of what to do. The blond hero was in her knees, closed eyes and hands together , pointed to the sky. She was praying silently. A crise in Star City made Olliver leave earlier. It was late, the cemetery had more death than life. The last rays of sun were being sucked behind the tall and dark buildings of Gotham. Shayera could still feel those blue eyes.

"I wait for her, you and Diana can leave now. Go." Shayera was cold in her speech. Diana's eyes were watering but rage was shown in those tears. The rage was about to reach her voice when the martial artist spoke.

"You promise Shayera." Not an accusation, not an affirmation, but a plea. Dinah kept still. "You can all leave, I was never good with prayers . I want to talk with her. Go. All."

"Will you be okay?"

"No Wally, But I will be at home."

**Later, Watchtower **

"Diana, can you walk with me?"

Yes, she was well aware that she sounded like a total bitch. Wally stared, mouth wide open. Shay rolled her eyes and rephrased.

"I mean, can the perfect princess dispense her precious time to walk with me?" she was trying. Honestly. But it was too hard to pull the walls down.

"You may want to rephrase again Shayera. I'm not sure I heard you. Although, my left hook thinks he heard you just fine." Diana's voice was filled with venom. Her fist was ready.

"Wow wow, keep calm girls, you can be civil to each other. You can talk like two.."

"SHUT UP WALLY!"

Both yelled at the same time, fact that only infuriated the two women even more. The speedster took some steps back. They directed their rage to him.

"Okay.. So... I'll be somewhere far from you two... For a while... Just don't destroy the Watchtower... Or each other... I love you guys...huh, bye!"

He disappeared in a second, right before both women step forward to shush him with not so female ways. They look at each other intensively. Both had their fists clenched and their teeth were making noise. Two seconds later Diana shook her head and turned her back to the red headed. They walked to opposite directions. Two sad pairs of eyes. Shayera blamed Diana for not being able to keep her promise.

Diana walked as fast as she could without looking suspicious to her quarters. Once safe behind doors she let the tears fall. _Why am I crying? Obviously THIS is never going to change. She is right. Oil and vinegar. We don't mix. Now we don't even go together. Did we ever? But what if she dies?_

That was the question that did not left Diana's mind since Batman had told her about Helena's fate.

_ She was doing monitor duty when Bruce's voice filled her brain. Shayera and Dinah were helping Huntress in a simple mission, being the main goal to bring her back to the League. "Shayera's mission went wrong. Huntress is dead. Mandragora. I need you to talk to the press. Bring Kent." And the line was dead again. His voice had sounded hurt. She recognized pain in it. No one else would. Helena was dead but Diana's thoughts were only, Thank the gods it wasn't Shayera._

She silently cried in her bed, hating every tear, every drop of her weakness. Before she fell asleep it was heard coming from her mouth. "Hera, protect her."

** A week later**

"Shayera Hol?"

"Who's talking?"

The voice sounded so far that she knew it was in her head. Shayera was alone in the gym. She had been working out for hours_. I must be really tired, I'm hearing things._ She shrugged and returned to the weight lifting.

"Shayera, yes. yes it's you that I want to talk with." This time she recognized the voice.

"Mari? " Vixen was standing right in front of her._ How didn't I see her before?_

"I just wanted to give you this." The model extended a paper to Shayera, who took it in her hands. Then she read it.

"I thought you should know." Vixen was laughing. Shayera was crying. Mari was pregnant.

"I'm naming him Rex. Do you like it? John loves it. OH! Diana is the godmother! Aren't you happy Shayera?" Mari kept laughing and smiling and Shayera couldn't stop crying. Suddenly Mari laughs became Eminem's voice. "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid.."

Shayera jump of the bed and answer the phone. "Shayera?" Dinah's voice sounded worried. "I've been calling for hours! Was the dream that good?"

"..." Shayera was doing her best to cry silently.

"Shay? Shay answer me."

"What do you need?" miraculously her voice sounded tired.

"You made a promise."

"I know."

"Then why are you being a total.. "

"It's her fault. I'm done with the pompous princess."

"You. Promise. Me:" Each word was said with contained rage.

"Look, I'm trying. But... You know that I don't do feelings. Every time I commit that mistake someone ends heartbroken."

"Just tell her, damn it. Every time we went out you ended up sad in the corner. Helena had to start a bar fight to distract you! Every. Single. Time."

_ "Is Shay already in zombie mode?"_

_ "Yes Zee, it's always like this. I'm going to talk to her."_

_ "Good luck Dinah... You are going to need it..." Zatanna returned to the shots competition with Helena._

_ Shayera was alone in the corner table, playing sadly with an empty beer bottle. Her wings were nowhere to be seen thanks to Zatanna's magic. Dinah seated next to her._

_ "Why didn't you invite her?"_

_ "Yeah, Diana would say no." Sadness was all that came attached to that sentence._

_ "You don't know that. You never asked her." Dinah reached for Shayera's hand but she tossed it away._

_ "Sorry, not in touching mode. I just know okay?" The blond felt useless._

_ A loud PUM was heard near the table. Helena stand there with a large men who was trying to hit her back._

_ "SHAY! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Dinah looked at Helena with the I disapprove face. "Dinah I swear that he started it! Right Shay?" Shayera's lips turned up with a smile that makes no one happy but her._

"Dinah, I will talk to her today. Again."

"This time try not to insult her."

"Wait, can't the golden girl take some constructive criticism?"

"Saying that her breasts were blocking your view is not constructive criticism Shayera."

"I had no idea..." And with a smile Shayera hanged up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A.N.: I would really like to know what you think about my story. Please review *.* **

**At lunch, that day**

Shayera found Diana alone at a table. She was sad. Sadder than usually. Was amazing as Wonder Women always ended up eating alone. It shouldn't bother her by now but today she couldn't help but feel miserable. She missed her mother, she missed Themyscira, she missed her home. Bruce wasn't helping either. Why couldn't he be with her? It was extremely hard for his enemies to hurt her. _Please, I have been blessed with powers of the gods. I'm not invincible but I'm not a fragile little girl. I can handle myself. And then, again, Shayera. She is the only female friend I have. My sisters only respected me. They weren't my friends. They will never speak to me like she does. They will never step to my mother like Shayera did. By the way, why did she do it? Maybe she.. No Diana. I don't understand. I forgave her. It wasn't that hard to do. I would have done the same for Themyscira. I did not hate her. I hated myself for not hating her. That's why I was so cold to her. I was trying to understand myself. I had never felt real friendship in my life before. _However those feelings only angered her more.

Diana's thoughts were cut by a strangely shy voice.

"Is this seat taken?" Shayera felt like she was five. Damn Dinah.

"What do you think?" Diana's voice kept faithful to her angered thoughts. Shayera inhaled deeper.

"I'm really trying Diana. Really really trying. I promised." Shayera's voice was under control. She felt Zatanna's hand in that. Right now she appreciates. Later we will see. She was still holding her tray and waiting for permission to sit down.

"You can sit down but are you sure that you want to?" Zatanna knew that interfering was wrong. Still, she kept Diana's tongue under control as well.

"I am." With that she sited and they silently ate. Zatanna remove her magic. She thought it was safe.

"I'm really sorry about Helena. I know you two were close." Diana tried.

"She died fighting. I'm proud of her." Shayera was keeping the tears inside. It was the first time that someone worried about her lost. Someone that is not Dinah.

"She was your friend. Must be good to have friends." The Amazon was playing with her food, like a child would do.

"You have friends. I have haters. A planet full of them. My fault. I know." Shayera was getting angry and defensive.

"You did what you thought was right." Shayera was shocked. Diana was being supportive. Diana understood.

"I'm glad you think that way." Shayera smiled a little bit.

"What is it that you promised to Dinah?" Wonder was curious. And hopeful.

"I.. Well.. Not here.."

"Why?"

"Look, Dinah was really bad and she made me promise that I would tell you something. But that something is paramount important to me. And the cafeteria doesn't seem the best place to tell you."It was Diana's time to be shocked. "And no Diana, I'm not in love with you."

"I never thought that."

"I bet your lasso disagrees."

"My lasso is not involved in this conversation."

"Lucky you." Both women were smiling. And they high scored their talking time. Zatanna was right.

**Two days later, Wayne Manor**

"How is this allowed to exist? This is the worst movie ever made. Athena does not have a daughter! Stop laughing Shayera!" Diana was truly scandalize with the movie. She was not expecting reality of course, but to give a daughter to a virgin goddess?! Shayera couldn't stop laughing. She was laughing really hard.

"Stop! It's not funny at all!" Diana was dead serious. Which made Shayera laugh harder.

"Sorry", loud laugh, "But it really is!" And she kept laughing.

Diana looked at Shay's eyes when knowlodge hit her. She moved from her couch and sitted near Shayera.

"You chose 'Percy Jackson' on purpose." Her voice was low and Shayera slowly took the challenge and a pillow was soon in Diana's face.

"You are my best friend. I just wanted you to have fun." Shayera did not notice what she had said. Until Diana answer her.

"You are my best friend too." The thanagarian smiled broadly. And then the storm of pillows began.

At the door watching was Alfred. _You kept your promise Miss Hol. And I will make Master Bruce clean this mess._

**FIM**


End file.
